


love is a magickal thing

by snowyxiu



Series: IRIDESCENT | A Hyungwonho writing challenge [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Students, Tarot, Walmart, Witchcraft, Witches, hoseok is a walmart employee, hyungwon is ur average broke witch, modern witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/pseuds/snowyxiu
Summary: in which hyungwon, a witch, falls in love with hoseok, who is not a witch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as a practicing witch, i thought it would be apropriate to write a modern witchcraft for the "witches" square in the hyungwonho bingo on asianfanfics. if anyone has questions regarding modern witchcraft or how you can practice the craft, you can visit my [tumblr](http://sprinkledsstardust.tumblr.com/)

“Do we sell _what_ _?_ ”

 

“Tarot cards.”

 

To say the truth, Hoseok had heard it the first time. He was just stunned. It was not that odd requests were foreign to him (after all, when was there a dull moment in retail?), but it was the person giving that odd request that left him dumbfounded. He was tall and thin, dark clothes accentuating his modelesque figure. The young man had a beautiful face that seemed familiar to Hoseok. However, now was not the time to oggle at the customer. He gave a belated shrug and stepped away from the shelf he was stocking.

 

“If we have any, they would be in this aisle.” They looked through the shelves, and the customer found it before Hoseok could.

 

“Ah, thank you,” he said, kneeling to get a closer look at the lonely pack of cards. It had been hidden between two books; ironically, one was a bible.

 

Hoseok shifted from foot to foot. _I know him from somewhere,_ he pondered. “Do you go to the university down the street?”

 

The young man looked up, probably creeped out that the Walmart employee was still standing behind him “Um, yes.”

 

“That’s it! We’re in the same literature class.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yeah,” Hoseok said, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. “I sit in the back row and don’t say anything, so you might not have noticed me.”

 

The student smiled sheepishly.

 

“I’m Shin Hoseok, by the way.”

 

“Chae Hyungwon.”

 

Hoseok held out a hand to shake, and for the first time, he noticed the bulky rings that adorned Hyungwon’s fingers. Upon closer inspection, they were covered with unique symbols and sparkly crystals. It seemed as though Hyungwon was quite into jewelry, judging from the pendant hanging around his neck. _He’s fashionable,_ Hoseok mused.

 

Their handshake lasted a few seconds longer than necessary (probably because Hoseok was, once again, ogling at the customer). “Well, it was nice to meet you, Hyungwon.”

 

“Same to you.”

 

“I’ll...see you at school?”

 

Hyungwon nodded, but did not say anything. It would be weird for Hoseok to linger (and his manager would get angry if he idled around too long) so he shuffled back to the shelves he had been restocking.

 

･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

The next day, Hoseok walked into his literature class early. The lecture hall was practically empty, save for a group of students chatting with the professor. He climbed up to his usual spot towards the back and started to unpack his books.

 

A few minutes after he had set everything up, more students filed into the room. One was Hyungwon, clad in black from head to toe. He smiled as the student scanned the room for a few seconds before spotting his seat in the back of the hall. Hyungwon waved and climbed up to the back section.

 

“Anyone sitting here?” he asked, gesturing towards the seat near Hoseok.

 

“Nope.”

 

Hyungwon shuffled into the row and plopped down in the seat. “Wow, it looks weird up here.”

 

Hoseok chuckled. “It's kinda scary, but you get used to it. Plus, there’s no awkward eye contact with the professor.”

 

“I guess I should sit here more often, then.”

 

“Be my guest,” said Hoseok, motioning dramatically with his hands. “Invite your friends.”

 

Hyungwon shrugged. “I’ll come on my own, since I’m not too close with any of the people at my seat in the first place.”

 

And for some unexplainable reason, Hoseok was glad that Hyungwon was not going to bring any friends.

 

･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

A week passed by and Hoseok had gone through two literature classes with Hyungwon. From what he had noticed, the dark haired student wore the same jewelry every day, despite the fact that they were only going to class. Hyungwon also had a habit of doodling in his notebook. The pictures were weird; they were more like symbols than pictures. Hoseok had never seen anything like them. Hyungwon would draw them around ten times, changing little bits as he went along. When Hoseok asked about them, Hyungwon called them “sigils.”

 

That day, he hadn’t had any classes, so he went to work early. Nothing interesting had happened in the first twenty minutes, until he noticed Hyungwon struggling at the self checkout.

 

“Need some help, sir?” he asked, leaning on the scanner.

 

Hyungwon jumped in surprise. “Hoseok. Um, yeah, I kinda need help.”

 

“Okay,” he nodded, tapping at the screen. “Can I ask why you’re buying so many birthday candles? Aren’t they banned from the dorms?”

 

Hyungwon brushed a hand through his hair. “I live in an apartment with three other guys. They didn’t like my scented candles so I need to get these.”

 

“Oh.” Hoseok checked out Hyungwon’s twelve packages of birthday candles. “Do these smell?”

 

He shook his head. “I need them for ri—really cool stuff. Y-yeah.”

 

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to make fun of Hyungwon, who was already looking embarrassed out of his mind. “Well, I hope they work well. Have a great day.”

 

“You too,” Hyungwon muttered before speed walking out of the store.

 

･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

The next day was a Sunday. Hyungwon had been sent out to run errands for his housemates. It did not bother him that he was always the one being sent out. After all, he annoyed them every once in awhile with his candle burning and tea making. He deserved it.

 

Well, there he was, pushing his shopping cart through Walmart (so far, he had picked out four different kinds of tea for himself). He was afraid that Hoseok would see him _again_. That was his third trip to the store that week, and he was beginning to worry that Hoseok might think he was stalking him. Which, in all honesty, he was.

 

He did not run into Hoseok once. Although he had desperately wanted to go unseen by the other student, he was disappointed that they didn’t cross paths. _Maybe he isn’t working today_ , he thought.

 

It turned out that Hoseok was not, in fact, working that day, since Hyungwon came across him when he was walking back to his apartment.

 

“Hey, Hyungwon.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here. What’s up?”

 

Hyungwon shifted the bag on his shoulders, which was full of groceries.. “Just running some errands for the guys.”

 

“Sounds like fun,” Hoseok said sarcastically, a little laugh following. “You need help? I can take some of those,” he suggested, pointing at the bags that hadn’t fit in Hyungwon’s backpack.

 

Hyungwon shrugged. “I’ll be fine. I don’t want to keep you from doing whatever you were doing.”

 

“What, like walking aimlessly up and down the street? Come on, give me those bags.”

 

He handed them over without protest. “Thank you.”

 

“Hey, it’s nothing. You can pay me back by hanging out with me.”

 

“Y-you want to hang out with me?” He laughed a little.

 

“Yeah, if you weren’t planning on doing anything else. We could just sit around at your place. Do you play video games?”

 

Hyungwon shook his head, face flushed. “No. My housemates do, but I’m not into them.”

 

“Me neither,” Hoseok admitted. “The only thing I can do on my computer is open up a word document.

 

“Same.” They both laughed at their lack of technological prowess. “I’d rather read. It's so much easier.”

 

They spoke about their favorite books for a while (and it turned out that Hoseok was a fan of Hyungwon’s favorite author). Time flew as they talked, and the groceries seemed to lighten up a bit. Hyungwon was disappointed when he had to interrupt their conversation to announce that they had arrived at his apartment. As they walked up the stairs to the third floor, Hyungwon could only pray that his housemates weren't lying on the couch half naked.

 

Thankfully, they weren’t. His roommates Changkyun and Minhyuk were sitting on the floor of the living room playing a video game. They were too absorbed in the game to say more than a simple “hey.” Hyungwon decided it was only a matter of time before they started to agitate him.

 

Hoseok leaned against the counter, watching Hyungwon put away groceries. “Do you want help?”

 

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Minhyuk perked up. “Oh hey!” He paused the game (to Changkyun’s disappointment) and skidded over to the kitchen. “I’m Lee Minhyuk. I’m guessing you're Hyungwon’s friend.”

 

“He talks about me?” Hoseok’s voice sounded hopeful.

 

“No. I just assumed that I should ask if you were his friend before asking if you’re one of the guys he’s seduced. Which one is it?”

 

Hoseok stood with his mouth hanging open. “Friend.”

 

Hyungwon sighed. “Minhyuk, why don’t you play your game again.”

 

“Fine,” he pouted.

 

Hyungwon continued to put the groceries away. Hoseok asked once again if he could help, but Hyungwon shook his head, remembering the herbs he had drying in the pantry. “No, I’m good.” He tried to block Hoseok’s view of the closet as he put away bags of chips, but he couldn’t hide the herbal scent that spread through the kitchen.

 

“Wow, you guys really must know how to cook,” Hoseok said, earning an awkward laugh from Hyungwon. “Can’t I help a little? I feel weird just standing here.”

 

“You can stay there.”

 

“Can I _please_ help put away some stuff?”

 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Come here and take the juice.” Hoseok ran over happily, a smile adorning his face. Hyungwon would be lying to say it wasn't cute.

 

Hoseok hummed as he removed items from their bags. Hyungwon was grateful for the help and the company. _I could do this more often_. “Thank you for all you help.”

 

“No need to thank me. Actually,” Hoseok turned his attention to the floor, “I’ve been meaning to ask you if we could hang out sometime.

 

Hyungwon could feel the heat rushing to his face, and he was suddenly very aware of Minhyuk and Changkyun in the living room. “You have?” All of a sudden, a scream came from the living room. “Let’s go to my room. They’re going to make too much noise.”

 

In reality, Hyungwon’s room belonged to his housemates, too. It was a small apartment: a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and one bedroom for the four to share. The bedroom was a decent size (it was bigger than the college dorms, for sure). There were two bunk beds; one against the left wall, the other on the right. In between the beds, there was a modern drop front desk. There were two identical desks against the wall with the door, and another was positioned at the foot of one of the bunk beds. While the other desks were covered in textbooks and binders, this desk was decorated in a quite peculiar way.

 

 _He notices it,_ Hyungwon thought. _He thinks it’s weird._

 

“Whose stuff is this?” Hoseok asks, peering at the desk.

 

Hyungwon didn’t answer, instead letting Hoseok marvel at the contents of the desk. He ran his fingers over the triple goddess altar cloth. Normally, Hyungwon would have slapped anyone who tried to touch the item (in his defense, it took him a long time to paint the goddess’s symbol) but he let Hoseok do what he wanted.

 

“This is yours, isn’t it?” he asked, looking at the tarot cards and birthday candles.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re...a satanist?”

 

Hyungwon gasped, feeling his stomach drop. “I’m not a satanist!” He gently pulled Hoseok’s hand away from his desk. “It’s called Neo-Paganism, and we do _not_ believe in Satan.”

 

“So you’re pagan?”

 

Hyungwon nodded, and Hoseok turned visibly uncomfortable. “I’m pagan. I practice witchcraft. You touched my altar.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize. I guess I should have told you earlier, but it didn’t seem necessary.”

 

Hoseok nodded slowly, his face pale. Hyungwon placed a hand on his shoulder. “Relax. I’m still the same Hyungwon you knew before. I can’t kill people with my magic.”

 

“Right. I’m just surprised. I’ve never met a witch before.” He eyed the altar again. “Do you mind showing me some stuff.”

 

Hyungwon smiled, all worry gone. “Absolutely.”

 

･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

 _Two of Cups_. That had been one of the three cards that Hoseok pulled out when Hyungwon displayed his tarot deck before him. It had been a reading for his past, present, and future, but he had since forgotten the first two cards. That card had depicted two people, a man and a woman, exchanging a large, golden goblet. Above them floated an odd looking caduceus. Hyungwon said that it meant Hoseok’s newly made relationships would transform something beautiful.

 

That was all Hoseok could think about. _Two of Cups._ Could it mean that— No, he refused to let his thoughts run wild. Whenever he let them do what they wanted, he ended up ruining his relationships, not letting them grow.

 

He was once again at work. Part of him hoped that Hyungwon would walk in, but he knew it was highly unlikely. It was a Monday night. He had studying to do (probably for their literature exam, which Hoseok still had to prepare for) and did not need to be at Walmart for the fourth time that week. It was ridiculous.

 

Of course, Hyungwon didn’t come around. It was probably just as well.

 

･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Hyungwon had not stopped thinking about Hoseok’s tarot reading.

 

 _The Wheel of Fortune._ Something in Hoseok’s past had forever changed the way that he interacted with people. Hyungwon wasn’t sure what it was, but he was determined to find out.

 

 _Justice._ Hoseok was dealing with an important decision. A very important decision. Maybe he was struggling with his major? Maybe he was wondering whether he should drop out?

 

 _Two of Cups._ At least Hoseok’s future was positive. Hyungwon hoped that whoever Hoseok was meeting with would treat him well.

 

He hoped that _he_ could treat Hoseok well. Yes, he had developed feelings for his new friend. Somewhere along the way, Hoseok’s caring nature found its way right into Hyungwon’s heart. He had considered making a love spell to carry in his bag, but all of his previous attempts had ended poorly.

 

He would get this one the normal way: magick free.

 

･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

“Hey, Hoseok,” Hyungwon greeted, shuffling his way into the row.

 

Hoseok looked up from his laptop. “Hey. How are you?”

 

“I'm good. I think I should be asking you, though.”

 

The other student sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I haven't slept. I had work until late last night, then I had to finish some readings. Oh well. I don't have work tonight.”

 

“That's good. I could make you a spell jar to help.”

 

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “Do I have to eat it?”

 

“I don't think that would be a good idea. I’ll make a really small jar so you can wear it on a necklace.”

 

“Sounds like it's worth it, then.”

 

At the front of the room, the professor was beginning to start his lesson. Hyungwon whispered, “How much longer will you have classes?”

 

“This is my last one for today.”

 

“Great. We can go to my place after class?”

 

Hoseok nodded, and Hyungwon was elated.

 

･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

The first thing Hyungwon did when he entered his room was light his beloved Midnight Jasmine candle. His housemates were out either at the university or the library, so they couldn't complain about the flowery scent that filled their apartment. “If you want to watch, stand there.” Hoseok obeyed.

 

Hyungwon opened his leatherbound grimoire to the page with the ingredients to his stress-relieving spell. He then rummaged through his desk drawers until he found his small bottles. They were from the craft store and stood about two inches tall.

 

The spell called for basil, which he easily plucked off of the plant atop his desk. The sage was a bit harder to find; he ended up substituting it with rosemary (what else was new?). He carefully ground the materials together, adding a pinch of pink Himilayan salt (goddess knows where he got that). The herbal scent mixed with the jasmine, instantly relaxing him. He could feel Hoseok behind him becoming less tense as well.

 

When all the ingredients were successfully mixed, he poured the contents into the bottle, topping it off with a few small citrine crystals. He said the words of the spell before corking the bottle and tying a piece of string around the lid. “Here it is.”

 

“Wow,” Hoseok marveled. “That was really...de-stressing.”

 

“Jasmine does that. This bottle will help you feel like this until the work dies down again.”

 

“I feel like I can do anything right now,” Hoseok admitted, a smile forming on his face.

 

In all honesty, Hyungwon was also feeling invincible at the moment. “Me too,” he said, leaning closer to Hoseok. When the other didn't move, he leaned down and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet—that is, until Hoseok pulled away.

 

“Hyungwon—”

 

“No, no. I'm sorry. It got to my head.” He patted Hoseok’s shoulder. “You should get to sleep. I’ll give you an hour before I wake you up.” He then shut the door behind him.

 

In the living room, Hyungwon prayed that Hoseok would forget the kiss when he woke up.

 

･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

The Goddess was not on Hyungwon’s side. Or, maybe she was.

 

When Hoseok woke up, it had not been Hyungwon who brought him back to consciousness. In fact, Hoseok ended up waking Hyungwon from his nap on the couch.

 

“Shit,” Hyungwon swore groggily. “How long was that?”

 

“An hour. I set a timer on my phone.”

 

“You're amazing.”

 

“Not as amazing as you.”

 

Hyungwon felt his cheeks heat up. “Shut up.”

 

Hoseok sat down on the couch near Hyungwon. “I'm serious.” When he didn't get a reply, he reached for the other’s hand. “Why did you kiss me?”

 

“I was high on Midnight Jasmine. It does that sometimes.”

 

All Hoseok did was nod. “I wasn't expecting that answer, so I don't know what to do now. How do you feel about me, Hyungwon?”

 

“You're my best friend.”

 

“Okay.” Hoseok sighed deeply.

 

“How do you feel about me?” Hyungwon was eager to hear Hoseok’s answer.

 

“You're my best friend, too. But,” he sighed, “I don't want to just be you’re friend.”

 

Hyungwon felt his stomach drop. “W-what?”

 

“I don't know what you did, if it was anything magickal or whatever, but you’ve managed to seduce me, and now I want more of you. I would have accepted it if you didn't like me back, but you had to go and kiss me—” Hoseok’s voice began to show signs of anger and the younger started to feel a bit frightened. “I don't want to be played with.”

 

“Would you be okay,” Hyungwon began warily, “if I said that I had lied?”

 

Hoseok cocked his head to the side.

 

“I don't want to just be your friend. I want us to be something more.” His face felt hot as he said, “That's why I kissed you.”

 

Hoseok smiled. “I had a feeling you would say that.”

 

Before Hyungwon could register what was happening, Hoseok had pulled Hyungwon onto his lap and kissed him. Hyungwon coaxed Hoseok’s mouth open, and the other obliged, not fighting back when the younger’s tongue explored his mouth.

 

A click at the door sent Hyungwon to the other side of the couch. Minhyuk stepped in. “Oh, hi Hoseok, Hyungwon.” His eyes darted between the two. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

Hyungwon ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten it. “Just chillin’.”

 

“Right,” Minhyuk said suspiciously. He hopped to the kitchen, one shoe still on his foot. “I'm just grabbing a snack. You guys can have the place to yourselves.” Before he stepped out the door, he made one last remark: “Use protection.”

 

Hyungwon was about to shout in protest, but Hoseok silenced him with another kiss.

 

He could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> tarot explanation because if i added it to the story, it would have gotten too long:  
> PAST: The Wheel of Fortune- (something in Hoseok's past forever changed the way he saw relationships). At one point, Hoseok thinks, "he ended up ruining his relationships, not letting them grow." It's very vague, but it is implied that he has ruined relationships, whether platonic or romantic, in the past.  
> PRESENT: Justice- (Hoseok is dealing with an important decision). This decision is whether or not he should pursue Hyungwon romantically.  
> FUTURE: Two of Cups- (Hoseok's relationships would turn out to be fruitful). His relationship with Hyungwon, at the end, turns out to be fruitful.


End file.
